Assistance
by half-life-of-42
Summary: Matt and Taichi catch Takeru with Davis and make the best of their situation... Contains yaoi, incest, lemon and all of that. Commision for RERU-Kareru. Oneshot.


Nya... Sorry for my lack of updates ._.

Anyway...

Here's a small present to all of ya! A small Christmas present, to be precise. I know, it's only the 24th, but in Germany we celebrate Christmas on 24th of December in the evening, and though it's only around 3 a. m. I wanted to upload this thing xD

This was requested by and written for RERU-Kareru , I hope everything is as you like it!

Merry Christmas!

Disclaimer: Contains yaoi, incest and all of that stuff and fluff. If you don't mind - enjoy!

* * *

TK unbuttoned Davis' pants and pulled them down a bit, just enough to make his waistband slip right below his balls. His shaky fingers stroked the bulge carefully, looking up to his tanned boyfriend. "Listen, you don't have to do this..." Davis began, but TK made a grumpy face and squeezed Daisuke's member slightly. "I want to, now let me!" He grabbed the shorts and forced them down. Takeru looked amazed at that boner in front of his face, a little unsure if he was allowed to touch it. He licked shyly over the tip, licked over the shaft and kissed the tip again. "Uhh... good..." Davis moaned, when TK took his glans with a cute "nom" in his mouth. He began to bob his head up and down slowly, fully engulfing the tip and after a few licks the upper third of Davis hard member. "Ahh..." Davis purred. "Ouch! You scratched me!" Takeru jerked and made an apologizing sound. His head got pushed up and down by Davis, his dick thrusted deeper and deeper in TK's mouth, he almost gagged. TK put his hands on Davis shaft, trying to please him as much as possible, Daisuke groaning louder and louder.

Suddenly, the door flung open and two fiercely kissing guys dashed into the living room of Matt's apartment. Davis was so startled he pushed his little boyfriend's head down, hence TK almost suffocated. The two boys broke their deep kiss and shortly after noticed TK and Davis on the couch. They were Matt and Taichi. Matt was the first one to rise to speak. "Dudes! What the heck!" he shouted. TK made a whimpering noise as he recognized his brother's voice. "Come on, Matt, let them do what they like." Taichi said. "Go on" he snickered. "You freaking pervert!" Matt threw back. "How dare you watch my brother do something like this?" Davis let go of TK's head. Takeru jolted up and took a deep breath. "Ahh! I thought I'll die!" Drops of saliva and precum fell from his lips. "Guys! Get out!" he pleaded with his young voice. "Yeah, let's go..." Yamato said. "Well what's that? You're all excited!" Tai laughed, grabbing his blonde boyfriends crotch. "Cut it out!" - "No." Taichi began to stroke the stretched fabric. "Ah... Taichi you moron... Not in front of..." - "Takeru, yeah yeah I got it. But don't you like the thought of your brother watching us while doing naughty stuff? Getting all hard and then having fun with Davis? Don't you like it? Hm? Hm?" With every question the brunette boy squeezed Matt's hard dick. "Oh! You _do_ like it!" He began to massage his boyfriend down there.

Davis and TK watched them in shock doing this. TK noticed Davis dick throbbed harder and harder. "Uhm... Davis... do you like... watching them?" Daisuke blushed, a rather rare moment. "Uhm..." - "WHAT?" Matt yelled from in front of the couch, standing there held and touched by Taichi. "You're all perverts! My god!" - "Oh shut up, Matt", Tai said before kissing him forcefully. He thrusted the blonde towards the couch with TK and Davis, breaking the kiss. "Let's join them" he smiled. "You know, Matt, you have to be a role-model and show your brother how to do it." - "How to do what?" - "Oh, you know, just the usual." - "Wha-" Matt tried to resist but Taichi pushed him on his knees with one hand while opening his belt with his other. Matt struggled and tried to make Taichi stop, but nothing helped and a few moments later he felt his cheek pressed against Tai's squishy, bulged underwear. His face rubbed against something hard which was presumably his taller boyfriends boner. Matt had to admit he loved the scent and suddenly felt extremely horny. Seconds later, his hands pulled Tai's shorts down and revealed a slightly down bent and circumcised member, throbbing directly in front of Matt's face. Without hesitation he licked the tip, kissed the shaft and finally locked his lips around the hot tip.

Daisuke and TK apparently enjoyed watching them, both of them were rock hard, though Takeru felt awkward watching his own brother. For some reason, it made him really aroused. Pulling his shorts down and spreading TK's legs, Daisuke got down in front of his cute little lover, who was lying on the couch. "Let me make you feel good, Takeru" Davis purred. He pulled the foreskin back completely, kissed the glans and made his tongue swirl around it. TK kept watching his brother sucking Taichi off and it almost felt like his big brother was sucking his own member.

Taichi pushed Matt off his dick. "Time to go deeper" he smiled. After grabbing him, getting rid of his pants and kneeling down behind his lover, Taichi started working Matt's soft, perfectly round buttocks. "Matt, your ass is so soft" he moaned, squeezing his cheeks and rubbing his own dick between them. A moan of disappointment left TK's mouth as Daisuke stopped his slurping and licking his dick and balls, but the dark-haired boy's hand kept him pleasured. "Can I do the same to you?" he asked with a kinky smile on his young face. Takeru nodded shyly. His body was turned around and now he was in the same position as Matt.

"Hey Davis" Tai demanded, "put TK there." He was pointing right in front of Matt. "Let them look at each other." Both boys smiled, as their blonde lovers were looking at each other, hugely embarrassed and each with a thick member between their buttocks. Though teasing was quite fun, both boys in power decided it would be time for more. Matt moaned first, as Tai's hard cock slipped inside his butt and stretched him back there. Takeru followed shortly after when Davis finally managed to get inside of his boyfriend. Perfect tushes were apparently a pride of the family...

Both bottoms felt their lovers members inside of them and push against their insides. They moaned, panted and finally looked at each other, blushing heavily. Matt had to look at TK's hard member. It looked pretty much like his own, except it was about an inch shorter. Taichi and Daisuke picked up pace, thrusting harder and faster into the tight holes in front of them. Matt's and Takeru's eyes met. Hesitating, and slowly – except for the back- and forth rocking because of getting fucked – their faces drew closer and eventually locked into a kiss. Takeru felt Matt's hands all over his body – even between his legs. TK decided to return the favor and grabbed his big brothers dick. It felt nice, just like his own, but bigger. And harder.

For some strange reason, Matt liked kissing TK. He was like his younger self with these innocent eyes and that cute moaning, which reminded Matt of himself. They moaned in each others mouth. Daisuke groaned loudly and Takeru sensed his lovers dick throbbing inside him. Being a bit inexperienced, Davis was the first of them close to climax. Seconds later, after more loud moaning, the dark-haired boy exploded inside TK. After pumping his semen deeply inside the little boys' butt, he pulled out of him and collapsed on the couch, sighing heavily and leaking his last spurts out of his dick. Takeru didn't want to let go off Matt, so he moved closer to his brother. Matt was no longer on all fours but actually just kneeling down, with Taichi's arm wrapped around his body and rhythmically moving back and forth. TK pressed his torso against Matt's, both continued to kiss and they made their dicks rub against each other. While Tai was kissing Yamato's neck, TK took the opportunity and grabbed both members in front of him, Matt's and his own. Squeezing them gently, he moved his hand up and down. "Hmm!" both moaned with deep pleasure, edging closer to cumming.

Takeru's and Matt's hard members pulsed heavily before shooting seeds of cum all over the other brother. "Ah! Matt!" Tai moaned as Matt's intestines squeezed his cock rather harshly. Matt came all over TK and TK all over Matt. They finally broke their kiss, panting heavily. Taichi grunted and thrusted forward, cumming inside Yamato. All three followed Davis, who was close to sleeping, and collapsed on the couch. TK kissed Daisuke gently and Taichi did the same thing to Matt. All four snuggled up, covered in sweat, saliva and cum.

"Err... guys?" Matt asked sheepishly. "What is it?" - "Let this stay a secret, okay..?" - "Don't worry." Tai purred. Snuggled up and warming each other, all four of them fell asleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that. I know, it's a dead phrase, but I'll try to update more frequently in the future... Anyways... Have a nice time and enjoy it with your friends and family! If you want somebody to talk to, feel free to write a message. :)


End file.
